


dream of a place called home

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: 2x01 post ep, Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never wears his shirts, then one time she does</p>
            </blockquote>





	dream of a place called home

This is not breaking and entering, Jenny tells herself. 

After all, she's not picking a lock, she's using a key. No matter that its owner didn't know that she was actually using it; it's nothing to do with her that Frank actually hid the key under a rock beside the back porch. As a police captain, he really should know better, unless it's some sort of deliberate double bluff, and if it is, she can't decide if it's brilliant or just ridiculous. Neither is it her fault that she memorised the alarm code the first night she was here with Frank - if he didn't want her to know the code, he shouldn't have let her see him key it in. Although considering where her hands had been at the time and what they had been doing, she supposes she should really give him a pass on that one. 

She's not sure that she should be here without Frank, even though she thinks he wouldn't mind if he knew. She's spent more than a few nights here over the last couple of months and he's told her more than once to treat it like her own home. 

She's never been able to remind him that it's been a long time since she had a home, had a place where she can go to make herself feel safe. 

That's why she had to come here tonight. 

Because over the last couple of days she's been in a car crash, escaped from a Sin Eater, helped to rescue her sister from Purgatory and she is tired. She wants a place where she can rest, a place where she can sleep, a place to feel safe.

She thought that would be here but as she walks through the halls, she realises that it's not the building that makes her feel that way - it's the man who lives here.

The man who's currently in jail to protect his daughter and while she knows Frank is a tough man, he's also a cop, and she knows what can happen to cops in jail. She's pushed it out of her head until now; now it's all she can think about. 

Slowly she makes her way down the hall towards the bedroom, sinks down on the mattress when she gets there. It's not the same, not without Frank here, even if here is the place she most associates with the touch and feel of him. 

An idea comes to her suddenly and she stands, crosses to the closet and pulls put one of his shirts. Her clothes land on a pile on the floor in record time and she slips the shirt across her skin, does up a couple of the buttons, closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. 

For just a moment, she can almost feel him beside her, his arms around her, his breath moving through her hair. 

This is the first time she's ever worn one of his shirts, for a variety of reasons - despite what they usually do when they're here, wearing his clothes has always seemed too serious, too intimate somehow, besides when they're here together, clothes are usually surplus to requirements. Tonight though, when it's as close as she can get to having him here with her, it is exactly what she needs. 

Smiling for the first time in what seems like years, she gets into bed and soon she is asleep. 


End file.
